


It's a beautiful day to bang a stranger

by RoisaRosetro



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Crossover, F/F, Grey's Anatomy References, Hospital Sex, One Shot, public place, sex in a jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoisaRosetro/pseuds/RoisaRosetro
Summary: Luisa meets a pretty woman in a bar (ha) and things get a little (a lot) hot





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, since Grey's is my fav tv show and this idea came out, I decided to do a "crossover" between these two universes. I didnt check it so tell me if you liked, tell me if you didnt, enjoy!!!

Luisa was at Joe’s bar, he was like a friend for everyone who worked at the Seattle Grace Hospital, since his bar was the closest one to it and it was open for ten years already.

 

Luisa would always go there after work, just to relax a little before she had to make her way home. Her friends usually went there with her, but that day they had to work full period, so Luisa was left alone to drink her tequila in silence.

 

“Hi, can I sit here?” A woman she had never seen before asked, still standing as Luisa didn’t say anything in response. “Oh sorry. Yes, of course, sure” Luisa said, trying not to stare too much at the woman, failing completely.

 

“You’re drinking tequila without salt and lemon? That’s a shame, can I join you?” The woman asked, making Luisa turn in her direction with a smile on her face. “Yes, I got used to just drinking it up like this, but yes you can join, my pleasure,” Luisa said back as she drank her shot fast, watching the redhead grab the salt and lemons, the smile not leaving her face.

 

“So, what do you do?” The woman asked, it seemed like she liked to make questions to strangers, but Luisa was too enchanted by her features to get bothered by it. “I’m a doctor, I take people hearts out and I fix it with magic and then I put it back, just normal things everybody does.” Luisa said, trying to be funny but just being weird, as always.

 

“That’s not a good joke, you know? I have to teach you some,” the redhead said, taking another shot and making a weird face as she sucked the lemon. “Sorry, at least I tried! And what do you do?”

 

“I help people, the best way I can. Just it,” she said, making Luisa frown because that wasn’t quite a real answer and when she was about to ask about that, the other woman continued. “My name is Rose, by the way. What’s yours?” She asked again and Luisa felt like she was giving too much information of herself to a total stranger.

 

“I think I’m giving too much away and receiving nothing, tell me something about yourself first,” Luisa said, feeling a little more relaxed now. “Hm, ok. I’m from Chicago, born and raised, just moved to Seattle,” Rose said, smiling at her.

 

“See? Now we’re communicating. My name is Luisa, very nice to meet you,” Luisa said, shaking Rose’s hand. “Likewise,” Rose said, still holding Luisa’s hand as she got closer to Luisa to place one kiss in each cheek.

 

Luisa froze for a moment, the perfume of the other woman sticking in her mind, it was a combination of lily and violets and it smelled like heaven. She blinked twice as she tried to compose herself and looked at Rose who seemed to notice her tensing up and made a movement moving a little away from Luisa.

 

“Are you ok?” Rose asked, looking firmly at Luisa. “Yes, yes. I just need another drink,” so she ordered it, drinking two shots with no pause. “Wow, you’ll get a headache for that, don’t forget it is tequila,” Rose said putting one hand on Luisa shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m a tequila lover, she and I are friends, she always helps me when I’m a little sad,” Luisa tried again. “Seriously, where do these bad jokes come from? You seriously need to stop,” Rose said, laughing a little.

 

“But you’re laughing, I made you laugh,” Luisa said, a smile appearing on her face as well. “No, I’m laughing at how bad it is,” Rose said in return.

 

“Ok, ok. I’ll stop, but only if you come with me,” Luisa said, getting up and gathering her things. She stopped right in front of Rose, who got up too, grabbing her by the waist with a fast movement, pressing their bodies together. Then Luisa looked right into Rose’s eyes, closing the space between their faces and kissing her.

 

At first, she moved slow, not knowing if Rose was pleased with her actions, but then Rose deepened the kiss herself by opening her mouth and letting her tongue slowly get in Luisa’s mouth. Luisa, now knowing that Rose was all in, hungrily rubbed their lips together, biting Rose’s lip at times and fastening her movements, trying to press their bodies even closer.

 

“So, I think I’m gonna accept your offer, where to?” Rose said right after catching her breath.

 

“My flat, just 5 minutes from here and well, since you’re coming anyway I don’t even need to tell you that there’s a Jacuzzi there,” Luisa said as she walked out, smiling as she heard Rose heels tread on the ground behind her.

 

“Are you kidding me? Now I’m definitely up to it,” Rose said, entering the taxi right after Luisa. Rose wasn't greedy or anything like that, but a jacuzzi was a jacuzzi.

 

As soon as they got into the elevator, they started kissing again, almost taking off eachothers clothes but maintaining decency. And when the elevator opened on Luisa's floor, she started tilting through the hallway, not wanting to break from the kiss.

 

When they almost fell down, Luisa finally stopped, breaking the kiss as Rose laughed. "I think we should stop before we hurt ourselves, at least until you actually get inside your flat," Rose said, starting to walk again.

 

"You're probably right, lets go!" Luisa said, running towards her door, been followed bye an amused Rose.

 

"Take off your clothes," Luisa demanded as soon as she locked her door, pushing down her own clothes from her body.

 

Rose had just started to do so when Luisa turned the Jacuzzi on and opened the glass door to where it was. Rose got off her clothes in record time as she got more and more excited, following Luisa to the open area. 

 

Luisa was the first to get inside the jacuzzi, so she was the one that enjoyed the view of Rose slowly putting each long leg inside it, then sitting down right in the middle of Luisa's legs, feeling the warmth of the water and Luisa's body.

 

Luisa automatically placed her hands on Rose's cheeks, pulling her into a kiss, a bright kiss that quickly turned into a hot one, the hot water helping to speed up the growing desire that was clearly written in their faces. 

 

As the kisses deepened even further, Luisa removed her hands from Rose's cheeks to place them in her breasts, which made Rose moan with the contact as Luisa started making circles with her fingers.

 

They broke the kiss when Rose felt the need to put Luisa's nipple inside her mouth, massaging her breasts as she did so, now making Luisa moan and throw her head back. 

 

"Your boobs are amazing, really amazing," Rose said, taking the other nipple in her mouth, biting it softly. "You're entirely amazing, so that's that," Luisa said, trying to keep a steady breath.

 

After hearing that, Rose made a path of hungry kisses up Luisa's neck, sucking and biting it softly alongside her tongue making little circles on it.

 

Luisa left a loud moan get out of her throat when Rose grabbed her by the hip and lifted her, placing her a little higher on the support of the jacuzzi and opening her legs. 

 

Rose didn't take a second to put her head between Luisa's thighs, automatically rubbing her sex up and down, the other hand massaging Luisa's breast. After a while, Rose entered Luisa with two fingers, twirling them and pressing the soft spots in her center.

 

Then, Rose used the flat of her tongue to lick a little of Luisa's arousal, flicking it to make pressure on her clit. 

 

"Faster... please," Luisa said, panting while her hands digged more into Rose's hair. Her moans getting louder and louder as Rose did what she ask, the rhythm making her get closer to climax.

 

"I'm so clo-" she didn’t manage to finish, Rose had just slowed her movements to speed it up again, making Luisa come with a loud moan followed by Rose's name. 

 

Rose carefully took her fingers of Luisa's center, placing one hand on the brunette's back to hold her while she was still shaky, sucking her fingers clean as Luisa looked at her. 

 

"You taste really good," Rose said, helping Luisa to get down the support and kissing her slowly, making Luisa taste herself. "I bet you taste good too, so let me check that out," Luisa said, now turning places with Rose and making her get up to the support.

 

_____________________

When Luisa got up the next morning, Rose wasn't there anymore and by looking through her room, she hadn't leave not even a post it with her number. 'That's fine,' Luisa thought.

 

She got up from her bed and started to shower, knowing she was already late for work. Luisa got her iced coffee and got into the elevator, then she opened the taxi's door that was waiting for her and made her way to the hospital. 

 

"Sorry I'm late, I slept too much," she said right after she got into the second floor and saw that Dr. Bailey, the chief of surgery, was waiting for her. "This isn't college Dr. Alver, don't do it again ok? You have to show the place to the new head of neuro, she's Dr. Isley and she's waiting for you over there," Dr. Bailey said, pointing to the reception.

 

"Sorry, I'm going," Luisa said, taking her phone out of her pocket and starting to look through her agenda. "Sorry if I am late, busy night you know?" She said, still not taking her eyes off her cellphone.

 

"Oh, don't worry, I know exactly how busy your night was," the person said and Luisa lifted her head, recognizing the voice. It was Rose, the woman that left her bed not even 12 hours ago. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Luisa said, narrowing her eyes. "You said you helped people the best way you could and that was it," Luisa said, now finally understanding it. "Oh, ha! That was a good one, you got me. Why didn't you say anything?" she said, understanding the meaning of Rose's words the night before. She helped people because she was a doctor too. She felt really dumb for not realizing it before.

 

"Sorry, I thought it would be funnier this way and It is. So, you're head of cardio, huh? Nice work Dr.??" 

 

"Alver, Dr. Alver. And you're head of neuro, you just got here, how did you manage that, Dr. Isley?" Luisa said with smirk.

 

"I'm just that good, very firm hands," Rose said, winking to Luisa. "Yeah, I noticed that. So, I have to show you around, lets go to the elevator," Luisa said, walking towards the elevator with Rose by her side.

 

The moment that they got inside it and the doors closed, Rose turned to look in Luisa's eyes and as soon as Luisa stared at her, they started making out. Fast and out of sync, like they had no time, and they didn't.

 

When the elevator started beeping, they broke apart and tried to look normal as the door opened. "Good morning," said Dr. Robbins, looking too much to Luisa who just looked down, saying good morning in return.

 

After the awkwardness of the elevator, Rose started laughing as Luisa continued walking through the hallway, not saying a word. "Who was that?" Rose asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

 

"No one," Luisa said, trying to sound normally. "Right... of course," Rose said, not buying Luisa's statement.

 

"Come on, let me show you the attendants room," Luisa said, a grin crossing her face. "What for?" Rose said, already knowing the answer.

 

"You'll see," Luisa said while they approached the room's door. Then Luisa opened it and waited for Rose to get inside, locking it up when she did. 

 

"This is what we do in the attendants room," Luisa said, pressing Rose's back against the door. "So you did it before? It was by any chance with that pretty blonde?" Rose said, feeling Luisa hands pressed on her waist. 

 

"Maybe," Luisa responded, not wanting to discuss about that anymore and kissing Rose non stop, starting to take off her lab coat and then her scrubs.

 

Since they had a short time, Luisa cut off the foreplay, placing one last kiss on Rose's mouth and kneeling in front of her. Then, she grabbed one of Rose's legs and put it above her shoulder, now being really close to Rose's center.

 

Luisa separated Rose's folds with her tongue, feeling her arousal as she did so and started to use the flat of her tongue to make movements up and down Rose's sex. 

 

Then, she used her thumb to rub the redhead's clit, putting her tongue in and out of Rose's center and then replacing it with two fingers.

 

"Fuck, you're good!" Rose said, a loud moan getting out of her throat. "Shhh, silence," Luisa said, rubbing even more her clit as she pressed her fingers inside Rose. when she noticed rose tensing up, she pressed her thumb on Rose's clit and rubbed it, making the other woman hit with force against the door.

 

"Fuck," Rose panted, almost falling if it wasn't for Luisa holding her by the hip. "You have very firm hands too," she said at last, pulling Luisa up to give her a lingered kiss." 

 

"I know, but thank you. Ouch!" Luisa rubbed her arm after Rose had just hit her. "I was just kidding! Now lets go, I still need to show you around," she said.

 

"Lets," Rose said back, a wide smile lightning her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading this! Leave comments if you want to and thanks again for reading my fic, xoxo!


End file.
